wolfwoman
by artc-angel
Summary: not after wolf moon but this is very romatic story i recomend this much.
1. Chapter 1

so this is my first story hope its not too too horrible well its mostly summery though.

wolf-woman (if you have read this skip the summery)  
a dark haired girl of 5 was brought in by a man whos hair was blonde.the two clans were very distructible enemys.the only one that protected her was her adopted mother nolwynn (native times) if she wasnt there for her she would be dead.(the strory is in first person so when i start i will say i for tanith)  
men taut her now that she is of age to marry and one man at a victory party gave her a pelt of a wolf.he thought tht it would comfort her.she cried. gibran was the pedge son ahern(adopted father) so two clans could live in peace.gibran was inlove with tanith and when she came back from the wolves to help with the harvest he kissed her after telling tanith he loved her.then and he was going to marry her but she refused when a woman in the crowd said that she was having his baby!! then she ran to find the wolves.tanith did find teh wolves and on a day of hunting she found... GIBRAN!!he was tring to explian how the woman lied to the clan about it. he shook her trying to get it in her head that he loved her and got attaked by the leader of the pack. she fixed the wonds and brought him back to his foster home.ahern died. he was going back to his blood fathers clan with tanith.when she was there she fell exterimly inlove with gibran,but she saw the wolves during the night she saw blood and aherns men killing all the wolves.she ran out from the feast she was in with gibrans fathers clan.gibran tryed to comforted her but she was not with him she was with the wolves. when she found the wolves... they were dead. the two cubs she knew,her wolf leader,and her wolf leaders mate. she cried. aherns men amerged and said things like he wolf woman has fallen and that she was next if she wasnt careful. she ran further into the forest and she found her wolf brother and his mate.then it says that the wolf mate was having cubs and she recived a dress from...gibran and a message "i will take no other woman"  
names for you to know in the story:wolf brother kalasin his mate radia if there are any confusion pease let me know:)

now my additon on the story. i really really recomend this book to everyone!  
the cubs are in the grass i feel the need to run. so i do but the cubs follow i stop they contuned to run and radia retrived them and eurged me to wonder a while. i talk to myself about the river and the moving to the cave next week.i think? im never really sure.OH MY GOD!! ITS GIBRAN!! (deja vu?) i watch as he sleeps with his clan. i see the spears and a hunted deer and fishby a fire pit. the smell the smoke i smelt last night. he awoke i hid behind a tree as he looked around then right at me!!i feel safe though he walks towards me. my heart jumps and thuds in my chest.  
"tanith?" gibran asked i swallowed hard"yes" i whispered my voice rough from not useing often enough. and i walked away from the tree with my head down.  
"you are beautyful. dont hide your face from me.  
i raised my headhe smiled and i said "i have dreamed about your smile every day scince the feast"  
he chuckled "so have you thought about my offer"  
"yes i have!! i will atend if youlive with me and the wolves"  
"you drive a hard bargain tanith"  
my name i was in hevean just hearing gibran saying it instead of a savage hunter "well..." i asked "ok but you must stay with me a few days to plan the feast.ok?"

to be contuned


	2. the kiss almost works

danny phantom is a teenage boy who gets turned into a phantom.sam is the goth girls who is oh-so inlove with him but cant tell him in this episode a nasty plant ,undergrowth, has taken over amity park(dannys home). sam has risen from a rose purle with swirls becuse she is the new care taker of undergrowth garden. she has a spike necklace and anklet with a short short dress green and torn. tuker, dannys insanly techno dude friend, says greens a good color on u nervously. then she puts him to work danny has discovered his new ice power and has returned to save his city and his love.

danny: dang this place is recked and no life.  
sam: danny? (echoing faintly)  
danny falows the sond to a tree sourronded by purple "flowers"  
sam: welcome back danny. (sam emerges from a shadow next to the tree.  
danny we have to get u away from the mind vine.  
at this piont her voice is un-normal but her voice was normal eyes blue again insted of green sam: yes danny please breack me away under growth: no! daughter! stay!  
eyes turn green again sam:yes father.  
danny: sam i think u can break any spell u broke mine! sam do it!  
under growth:HA! (yes i know this is cheesy but..)only her true love can break the spell and she is highly toxic one kiss could kill the mere mortal who tried.  
danny: (thought) mere mortal im a phantom not a human soo...

to be contineued next chapter please review. 


End file.
